Mist of the Brimming Light
Within his aimless journey from his now-destroyed home, Kami found himself in a dark wood with rain pouring down on his head threatening to make him sick. His hollow eyes reflected the bitterness of his realization of being lost. He wandered too far from his original path to re-trace his steps and it was also far too stormy; Kami had only walked with no purpose, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings nor did he have a destination. His only option was to continue on and find a way out. It was then that the darkness of the forest began to play tricks on him. Leaves rustling, twigs snapping, noises being made, all of it sent his body into a state of fear and of survival. He looked back and forth for any sign of the danger that lurked around him. In the distance just beyond Kami's view lied a trio of wolves, on the prowl and ready to corner and strike their prey. Their chests heaved with feral breaths while their eyes shined in what little light came from the torrid skies of the Land of Rain. A blustery wind kicked up and forced Kami to stand against in order to stay upright. The canine predators used this moment to strike. From his peripheral vision he could see the ravenous eyes of one of the wolves leaping at him. By the work from above, Kami was able to use the wind to avoid the claws of the beast. Falling to the ground, he held up both his arms in defense. Another wolf barreled out of the brush and lunged for Kami, biting his arm with its jagged teeth. Grayish-black fur and blood consumed Kami's vision. An agonizing scream as the animal ripped at his flesh. The scream would sound through a valley that lead towards a rather large city-village. If no one would come to his rescue, Kami's small flame of life would surely be extinguished. In his swirling cauldron of pain and fear, Kami used his free hand to attempt to beat the wolf off of himself. It worked only marginally, allowing him to force the animal away and run. The pack pursued on instinct, not willing to let a soon-to-be fresh kill slip away. Without his bearings, Kami knew no way out of the forest and simply sought to escape his seemingly inevitable fate. Branches whipped against his face and body as he trudged on the muddy earth as fast as he could. A sharp, stinging pain ran through his arm with every thudding step though it was slightly dulled by the rush of his adrenaline. "No, no, no, no, no!" ran through his mind over and over as he gasped for breath in the chilled air. Ahead of him lie a break from trees into a valley to which he ran to in hopes of outrunning his predators. At the edge, Kami slid down the inclined drop with rocks chaffing at his legs and back, adding to the already bad enough pain of his left arm. Once his feet made contact with the bottom, he sprinted once again, unknowing if the wolves still followed.